crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Melville Room Assignments
Melville Cottage Room Assignments NOTE: Room assignments in Gen 1 Year 1 and possibly Gen 1 Year 2 are utterly inconsistent since nobody was keeping track. Room assignments in Gen 2 are waiting on approval of the floor maps. 2004-2005 Unknown Rooms Freshmen * Room 1 ** Aries (Moved out after a few months.)Triple Threat ** Blake * Room 2 ** The Don * Room 3? ** Hekate * Room 4? ** Conjure * Room 5? ** Spellbinder (Possibly, given her response to Melville panty thefts.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon) * Room 6? ** Paparazzi (Presuming she's been at the same cottage every year.)Word of God from E.E. Nalley at the forums * Room 7? ** Powerhouse (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.)There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 * Room 8? ** Skybolt (Presuming she's been at the same cottage every year.)There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 * Room 9? ** Cavalier (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.)There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 * Room 10? ** Fantastico (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.)Ayla and the Networks * Room 11 ** Flicker (Presuming she roomed with Fade every year. Cottage is contentious. Melville?There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five, or Dickinson?Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn ** Fade (Presuming she roomed with Flicker every year. Cottage is contentious. Melville?There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five, or Dickinson?Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn * Room 12 ** Aries after a few months. * Room 13 ** ImperiousAyla and the Networks * Room 14 ** Mace (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year. His Cottage info appears to be Original Seed information.) * Room 15 ** MajesticAyla and the Networks * Room 16 ** Quyèn Nũ (Presuming she roomed with Silver Serpent, and was at the same cottage every year.)Gong Hai Fat Choy: Chapter 1 ** Silver Serpent (Presuming she roomed with Quyèn Nũ, and was at the same cottage every year.) * Room 17 ** Render (Not sure how we know he's here.) * Room 18 ** Residue (Not sure how we know she's here.) * Room 19 ** Ringo (Not sure how we know he's here.) * Room 20 ** Unicorn (Not 100% sure of her cottage.)Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon * Room 21 ** Stunner (Presuming she's been at the same cottage every year.) * Room 22 ** Stygian (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.) Sophmores * Room 1: ** Goldrush (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.) * Room 2: ** Kodiak (Presuming he's been at the same cottage every year.) Juniors * Room 1: ** Freya 2005-2006 Unknown Rooms Freshmen * Room 1: ** She-Beast ** Unnamed. (Was terrified of She-Beast and just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.)Afternoon Tea with the Devil's Daughter * Room 2: ** Nephandus (Actual cottage is disputed between Twain''The Bad Seeds, and MelvilleHave Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 1.) Sophomores Juniors * Room 1: ** Goldrush Seniors * Room 1: ** Freya 2006-2007 Unknown Rooms Second Floor? * Room 1 ** PalantirThe Three Little Witches'' ** Unknown Roommate Freshmen * Room 2 ** Spark ** Reach * Room 3 ** Reach ** F-X Sophomores * Room 1: ** Aztecka (Moved out of room 409 when Jobe Wilkins and Belphoebe moved in.)Saks and Violence * Room 2: ** Nephandus * Room 3: ** HazardNo Beast So Fierce Juniors Seniors Fourth Floor * Room 407: ** ChargeTwo Spirits, Part 1 ** Headrush * Room 409 ** Jobe Wilkins (Moved from Twain on Feb. 8th.) ** Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins (Moved in shortly after being created on Feb. 8th.) ** Paloma, a.k.a apparently Aztecka, moved out to another room when Jobe and Belphoebe moved in on 2007-02-08. Unknown Number * Room 1 ("Right across the hall" from Jobe's): ** She-BeastThe Bad Seeds ** Vipra (new as of November 9, 2006) ** Cutlass (the one by Christmas''Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas, left before February 8, 2007, to Whitman Cottage ** Superchick (New as of February 8, 2007 Fifth Floor * Room 501: ** The Don * Room 512: ** SkyboltMedicine Girl'' ** Hekate (Before being expelled after Christmass).Word of God from E.E. Nalley at the forums ** StunnerThe Kodiak Conspiracy, Part 2 * Room 517: ** Cavalier Eighth Floor * Room 803: ** KodiakEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes, Part 2 2007-2008 Unknown Rooms Freshmen * Room 1 ** Pegasus * Room 2 ** 'Shine ** Julius B. Corwin * Room 3 ** Tara McGuire * Alexis Katarina Scott * Heather O'Neil Sophomores * Room 1 ** Jobe Wilkins ** Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins * Room 2 ** Spark ** Reach * Room 3 ** Reach ** F-X Juniors * Room 1 ** She-Beast ** Superchick * Room 2 ** Sizzle Seniors * Room 1 ** Skybolt ** Stunner * Room 2 ** Cavalier Fourth Floor *Room 403 **Headrush - Alicia Thacker''There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1'' **Charge - Adalie Vitesse Eighth Floor * Room 803: ** KodiakThe Banshee's Tale 2016-2017 Basically all information comes from Word of God from MageOhki on Discord via Malady. "every RA room is 00" (a.k.a Floor 3's RA is in Room 3'00', etc.), and are singles.Word of God from MageOhki on Discord via Malady "Female frosh and Soph Males are the most filled, outside the Penthouse" : every floor has 'singles' that you pay extra for, but if the school so determines, they can refund the difference and you get a roommate. : exceptions are the Penthouse (where you can ask to have a roomate, but they won't force one), and the RA's room. but the 11 and 12 rooms are the last to be doubled. : Meville has more seniors than they do Froshies. The 2nd and 9th floors are the Activities Floors. First Floor Junior High Program floor. Houseparents rooms are here, next to the kids' rooms. : 101/102 are girls, 103/104 are boys : that's the general plan, though if another girl chibi shows up, 103 first. : if floor fills up, given everything, one of the singles in third floor gets filled : depending on age, and like : or Scheherazade gets a roommate * Room 101: ** Heartfinder ** Breakdance * Room 102: ** Scheherazade (Extra was paid for the single.) * Room 103: ** Empty * Room 104: ** Hyperactive ** Meatball Third Floor Frosh Female Floor * Room 300: **Okami - Hikaru Myoujin * Room 301: ** Lapin - Lucretia "Tia" Del Bosque ("Lapin is next to Hikaru") * Room 312: ** Velvet - Elizabeth Taylor Fourth Floor Frosh Male Floor * Room 400: ** Ping Pong Fifth Floor Soph Female Floor * Room 500: ** Tiff Lock (She's a Junior) Sixth Floor Soph Male Floor * Room 600: ** Winkbull? Seventh Floor Junior Female Floor * Room 700: ** Binder? Eighth Floor Junior Male Floor * Room 800: ** Gazebo Tenth Floor Senior Female Floor * Room 1000: ** Phoenix Down (5th year/graduated already) Eleventh Floor Senior Male Floor * Room 1100: ** ??? Twelfth Floor * Room 1200: **J Dean (5th year/graduated already) Unknown Years Unknown Rooms Freshmen * Unknown Room 1: ** Scalpel (Roomed with She-Beast. Uncertain year, but from context appears to be a former roommate, possibly during freshman year) References Category:Melville Cottage